Welcome To Love, Take Next Road To Temptation
by FrozenWaterFall
Summary: Songfics of the HP characters love confusion. Can they get through this without destroying their friendship? Please R/R.(PG-13 may be a little strong, but just in case)
1. All You Wanted

All you wanted: The Feelings Of a Misunderstood Teenage Witch  
  
A/n: Hope you like! R/R please!  
  
Hermione looked at her ceiling, forcing the tears to stay inside. She was tired of people thinking of her as "Harry Potter's Girlfriend." She was tired of it, he never even cared for her, inside, she was probably only good for his reputation. His backup. His savior, just in case.  
  
I you want to,  
I can save you,  
I can take you away from here.  
  
He didn't need saving, he needed to truly see her. She was done with him, her heart belonged to someone she couldn't have.  
  
so lonely inside  
  
Did he even know she was a person, and not just a brainiac?   
  
so busy out there   
  
Probably not, she was crushed.  
She decided to let herself be known to him. She dialed the numbers shakily,  
  
so lonely inside  
  
he answered.  
"Hello?" his voice was calm.  
"Uh, hi." she said, nervous.  
"Hermione?" he said, a bit gentler.  
Her heart dropped.  
  
so busy out there  
  
"Yeah, um, I have something to say." her voice was shaky.  
"Uh-huh?" he sounded nervous too.  
"I-uh, well, love you." Hermione said quickly. There was an awkward pause. Hermione almost fainted.  
"I-I- love you too-all this time." He sounded shaky too.  
"Wow." Hermione said, ready to float away in a bubble of happiness.  
"Wow, I have hoped-I'll pick you up in the flying car-" He said, astounded.  
"Sure, Ron." She said, nearly fainting.  
"Sure-Hermione." He said, relieved, and they hung up.  
  
and all you wanted was somebody who cares. 


	2. Drops Of Jupiter

Drops Of Jupiter: Harry's Doubt  
  
A/N: This is sort of a second songfic to "All you wanted", after Hermione told Ron how she felt, and dropped Harry. Please R/R.  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't believe Hermione didn't like him. He thought she was crazy for him! She just flat out dumped him and told Ron she loved him! Girls. He never got them.  
  
He brushed a strand of his straggly hair out of his face and looked around his secret hiding place-the cupboard. Since he got a room, (which wasn't really much bigger then the cupboard) the Dursley's never looked for him here, not that they cared where he was.  
  
Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
  
Hedwig landed next to Harry with a wrinkled note. Harry wasn't in a great mood but he took the letter and stroked her quickly. He opened it and read the neatly curved letters:  
  
Harry,  
  
I am truly sorry on our relationship ending. I just feel none of us really feel the same for each other the way we used to. My heart belongs to another, as you know. I am sorry, and I know you will fall in love as I have. Our regards,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
P.S. R on says hes sorry if he hurt you and its for the best.  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
  
Hermione had. She fell in true love. Good for her.  
  
Harry couldn't help but wanting to strangle Ron. Who would have thought his best friend would steal his girlfriend?  
  
But he couldn't help thinking they were never really in love, and maybe Hermione and him didn't belong together.  
  
Deep in his heart, he had a true love, but he never could admit it.  
  
And fly back toward the milky way.  
  
And tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
  
Harry couldn't get it through his head, all this time, she'd been there all along, waiting for- him?  
  
Did you get to the milky way?  
  
Was it too late to tell her? He had to get there fast.......  
  
He hadn't known he was in love, but what if the one he loved didn't love him back?  
  
But then again, what if she did?  
  
and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?  
  
That was a chance he would have to take.  
  
To be continued........ 


	3. A Moment

A Moment: Love & Friendship  
  
A/N: Things get tricky when hormonez kick in, lol, just kidding. Love, and hate is all around, and what will happen when it comes to one place? Please R/R!  
  
I can't help myself. I can't believe this is happening to me, am I dreaming? But I can't be!  
  
times meant for changing  
  
Why do things have to change? It's so unfair!  
  
starving for truths  
  
Why is the truth so hard to believe? I mean, can this really be happening? I, Draco Malfoy, have to go to RON WEASLE'S HOUSE! I could just- er, I HATE THIS!  
  
Isnt't it enough to see the Weasle's in school? Plus Granager and Potter will be there too.  
  
closer to where I started  
  
It's like we are meeting all over again, I have to be nice to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then ignore Potty and Weasle, not to mention Granger! If they come close to me, I'll- well, I can't say now, I have to "Pack!" Ugh!  
  
Some change.  
  
WELCOME TO THE WEASLEY HOTEL  
  
A Moment: PART II  
  
Harry Potter is coming! Hermione Granger is too. So is Draco Malfoy, for some odd reason. That gi-I mean, that weird slytherin better stay away from me.  
  
chasing after you.  
  
I can't wait until everyone gets here, as soon as Hermione and Harry come, the big secret will come out. Something is going on between Hermione, Harry, and Ron, that they want to keep secret until they are all here. Hmmm.....I wonder what it is. I can't help it, everytime I think about them coming, I get this tingly feeling throughout my body. It's not that I don't like this feeling, its just I don't exactly know what it means.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you.  
  
The weird thing is, even when Ron isnt talking about Harry, I feel this rush, and the feeling comes back. Even when hes talkng about some G!t (its rated PG you know) like one of the Malfoy's, and I don't think it's because of how handsome Ron is. Haha, right.  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to.  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move.  
  
Al l know is I'm staying right here, until Hermione, Harry, and Ugh-Draco get here. I want it to be a surprise, only a day away.  
  
Tomorrow it'll be fun. The "secret" will be told, and everyone will be here, we will have a great time. (except Draco, that little p-I mean- .......hehe)  
  
Waiting by a moment here with you. 


	4. Most Unlikely

Smooth Criminal: Most Unlikely  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! Enjoy!  
  
No rubbish from anyone this summer. I am staying strictly to the Weasley's filthy guestroom. If any of them even say a word to me I gurantee they will be suspended from Hogwarts next year.   
  
~~~3 Hours Later~~~  
  
Great. We're here, at the Weasley's box of a home. Okay, ring doorbell, ugh- Weasle. That red hedded snitch better not say a word. Good, he knows whats good for him. Now I'll just sit down at this dump-of-a-home and wait for potty and granger to get here, so I can have some fun *evil grin* maybe this won't be so bad.  
  
~~~15 minutes later~~~  
  
I am so nervous! I almost fainted when Ron answered the door, I quickly sat down and who was there- the one, the only- Draco Malfoy. I found out he was staying all summer! I can't ezpress my anger, I'm too nervous, and as soon as Harry gets here, we will-uh, tell the "big" secret. I do wonder where Ginny is. Harry's here- better go get Ginny.  
As Hermione walked up to Ginny's room, she had this weird feeling. Silence surrounded her. An eerie silence. The door was open, she tiptoed in, where were Fred, George, Percy, Mr. and Mrs.Weasley? Hermione crept into Ginny's room,   
  
Ginny are you okay?  
  
She was unconsious! Hermione gasped at the sight of Ginny laying on the floor, pale and silent.  
  
Are you okay,  
  
She screamed for Ron and Harry to come. They ran into the room, even Draco came. Ron kneeled next to her and poured some water on her- didn't work.  
  
are you okay Ginny?  
  
Harry got some pepper and put it by her nose, she didn't sneeze, nor wake up. Hermione put a cold towel on her forehead, she didn't budge.  
  
Ginny are you okay?  
  
Finally, Draco mixed some weird spices together, and poured a bit on the cold towel. Ginny's eyes opened, but she looked dazed.  
  
"How did you-" Ron was amazed, and a bit jealous that Draco's solution had worked over his.   
  
Won't you tell us, that you're okay Ginny?  
We came into your bedroom, you just lay there, unconsious Ginny.  
Then Draco Malfoy cured you, how amazing, are you okay Ginny?  
  
When Ginny finally snapped back into things, she told us,  
  
"I don't know, I was sitting here and writing something, and I remember shivering, then I saw black, then I opened my eyes and saw- you." She said, referring to Draco, who she had met few enough times to forget.   
  
Draco's cheeks tinged a bit of pink, but he hid it, he had to, he was a Malfoy.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." he said, his voice solid as steel.  
  
"Truly disgusted." Ron said under his breath.  
  
"Ginny Weasley." she replied. She suddenly remembered the name. The same Draco Ron told evil stories about? The mean, stuck up one?  
She couldn't believe it- this was Draco Malfoy? He didn't seem bad at all, actually quite charming. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were staring  
suspiciously, but Ron and Harry finally left, pulling a speechless Draco out with them. Hermione stayed, Hermione was sharing her room.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked, helping Ginny up and sitting on her bed next to her.   
  
"What was what?" Ginny asked, knowing what Hermione was saying but didn't know the answer.  
  
"Gin- him! That was Draco Malfoy! He was so- nice to you. So- weird." Hermione said as she stared at Ginny's far-away look, concerned.  
  
"Who?" Ginny said, totally tuning Hermione out.  
  
Ginny are you okay, are you okay, are you okay Ginny?  
  
"Oh, no." Hermione said. "Your not serious- you need rest." Hermione said in disbelief, she left Ginny, who was staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"Probably Dillusional." Hermione shrugged as she headed downstairs. "I hope- for her sake." she added. 


End file.
